


Hideous Rebirth

by Miss_DNL



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_DNL/pseuds/Miss_DNL
Summary: (AU) The killer has finally died and the pizzeria shutdown, the children are finally able to be at ease. Soon they'll be able to rest. A year later and it's raining on the same day the murderer died, leaving Puppet worried that they might not be ride of him that easily...





	Hideous Rebirth

“D-dam-n you…br-augh-ah! Br-brats!” 

Words were punctuated with increasingly pained gasp and groans. Sharp slicing of spring-locks into flesh elicited a loud scream of agony that warped into blood choked gurgling. Between retching what was gushing into the esophagus, final words were barely coherent. The were clear enough to the group of small specters and their tall, dark, lanky leader. They all stood silent, watching the monster that had taken their most precious gifts and tormented them for what seemed like an eternity.

“I-I’ll be guh-ugh ba-agh au-gh s-swear-” 

Blood filled the throat that gushed from the mouth and seeped over the jaws of a golden suit that’d soon become a grave. Then silence as the body went slack when the death blow was finally dealt. By then the audience had left, there was no felt need to watch the man’s very final moments. Not even catharsis to watch him suffer to the very end like he’d done to them. Their disdain was strong, but they were ready to enjoy the peace they’d finally have now.

A heavy metal clang was heard as the door shut. The scarlet stain mascot was left, slouched up against an already cold wall, to rot in the small room, alone.

 

Early the next morning…

 

“What the-what in the world happened here?”

“Looks like someone came in and smashed the animatronics.” One worker said, while scratching his short brown hair. He looked around at the mess of animatronic parts and pieces, frayed wires littered the already dirty checkered floor. It was a hectic mess but what was odd was the fact the animatronics were laid out in front of the safe room. Why haul the heavy robots over here to smash them? Each of them weighed a ton! Seemed like more trouble than it was worth…

“Hey, I think I found what was used to smash them.” A third worker announced. In his hands was a hefty looking fire ax.

“What do you make of this Mr. Jones?” The first worker questioned. Jones had been standing silent the entire time, he’d reacted the scene. One would expect the well-dressed business man to have a much louder reaction to such precious property being utterly totaled. Yet, his face remained utterly indifferent as he answered.

“It doesn’t matter. There’ll be plenty of parts left to salvage and sell off. I’m shutting the establishment down anyway.” The three workers exchanged looks with each other but wordlessly decided it was none of their business. All they were here to do was seal off yet another safe room. This would be the third. The only one left would be the one in New Harmony.

“You guys smell that…?” The third worker asked aloud, the fire ax still in hand. The two other took a moment to take in a whiff of air. To their surprise there was a strong metallic odor that seemed to be coming from the safe room.

While the contracted workers were questioning what the smell was Jones walked past them and pushed open the metal door. Once he did it was like a flood gate was opened and the stench became nearly unbearable. Two of the men ended up coughing, taken off guard, while the third, and farthest away, gagged. When the hired hands gathered themselves they cautiously went into the room after Jones. All of them had a bad feeling about what was the source of the smell, what they found left them speechless.

Up against the wall was a blood stained yellow bunny animatronic. The joints of the suit were deep red and a pool of still drying blood covered the area and beyond where the animatronic sat slouched. They could see it clearly, but it looked like the throat area was completely red. The plastic eyes of the robot were glossy with a film of blood, the implications of that left the men’s stomach ill.

Jones, still seeming unfazed, walked right up to the bloodied mascot and crouched in front of it. For a moment the three others were unsure what the owner of Freddy’s was going to do. A squelching sound alerted them that he’d opened the stomach cover. One of the contracted workers ended up gagging at the sound of torn flesh that accompanied it and stumbled out of the room. The two others were stuck were they stood and stared in shock as Jones rummaged around in the corpse of an animatronic.

From the wrecked, slashed, remains of a human body Jones fished out a name tag. Using his thumb, he wiped off a layer of coagulating blood. Unsurprised he frowned when he saw the name, Davey Moore. 

“Of course. Came back one last time to spite me, didn’t you?” Jones muttered to himself. He exhaled through his nose, the smell of iron in the air was almost suffocating as he inhaled but he didn’t react to it. Jones deposited the bloody name tag into his pants pocket and stood up. 

“Seal up the safe room.” Jones said to the two men left in the room. The two men looked at each other uncertainly, sealing the room would certainly be illegal right now. Jones gave them both a coldly stern look and his tone became commanding, “Do what I paid you for. If anything happens I’ll take the fall for this. You’ll be left out of it. Tear up the contract for all I care. If it’s more money you want, we’ll discuss it after you’re done.”

At the promise of being left out of it the two nodded curtly, the offer of more money was encouraging. That aside, not like they were a construction company. There’d be slim chance of anything being traced back to them. Left the safe room to go retrieve the third worker and get their supplies. 

Jones went to the doorway of the safe room and looked back to the entombed corpse. “You deserve this…” He muttered. 

He was just as guilty, he knew this. He’d helped cover things up, he knew people had been dying and said nothing. Just so he could try and salvage what’d become a horror show in attempt to make it into the large food chain he knew it could’ve been. For Arthur. Least that’s what he tried to say, but really, it’d been for the money. He couldn’t walk away knowing he’d sunk so much into this disaster.

Jones looked to the door handle, he’d have to have this removed. Just in case. He gave the bloodied hybrid suit one last look then shut the door.

 

A year later…

 

Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was nothing but a husk of its former self. Though some would argue it was better than the corpse of a franchise, still trying to function after blows had been dealt to it. “Incident” after “incident” had damaged its reputation beyond repair. The only patrons that’d go to the pizzeria were people strapped for cash, random passersby, the morbidly curious, or those that just frankly didn’t care. The dream of the creator and become wrecked, twisted beyond recognition, and finally put down.

Now all that was left was a giant grave of a building in the place that was supposed to have been a place of childhood innocence. The colors on the outside walls seemed sapped of their vibrancy and the dirty windows peered into darkened halls of the abandoned building. One window was broken. A brick that laid against a wall inside told tale of teenagers looking to see if dark rumors were true. Stories of ghostly children moving around, laughing, crying, or screaming had circulated through the town of Hurricane. Some even have claimed to have seen figures darting by the front doors and windows. All the rumors were attached to the dark claims tied to the franchise. 

The “missing” children. Many had ideas of what happened to them, some arguably worse than others. Few were hopeful of them ever being found, very few. More hoped that their bodies would somehow be found. Then everything could, at least, be put to rest.

Dark clouds hung above the building and stretched across Hurricane in a dark blanket of foreboding gloom. The clouds were thick enough that it looked dark before the sun even set. Once night fell the heavy storm clouds poured down onto the town. The harsh winds howled, thunder boomed, lighting tore through the air, and the rain droplets pounded anything they came in connected with. By morning the town was no doubt going to be drenched to the metaphorical bone.

Heavy rain drops leaked through the ceiling of the pizzeria, dropping down onto the tiled floors, party tables, and even the stage. The stage itself sat vacant of the animatronic mascots. Though pieces of them could be seen littering the halls. A few nuts and bolts lying here and there, even a few bits of wire could be spotted against a wall. The result of what could hardly even be considered a fight.

With the storm raging outside no one would dare leave the safety of their homes. This meant the phantoms trapped inside could roam freely without worrying about any of the living bothering them. The only living things that were present were mice, insects, and the occasional rat. They were of no concern to the children played who and talked amongst each other. The year alone was one of the most pleasant in recent years, much less torturous…More memories of their short time alive were fading, but at least they had each other.

Golden Freddy observed the other children chasing one another around in the main party room. Their bodies were marred by the injuries that’d taken their lives, but they hurt no more than the moment they were received. So long as no one disturbed them, they’d endure, and eventually sleep. 

The large, bulky, bear figure easily noted one of their group wasn’t present. This wasn’t so surprising, but curiosity incited the animatronic phantom to go and search. It didn’t take long for Golden Freddy to find the missing member staring at a certain wall. The tense posture that the lithe phantom held made the bear rather concerned.

“Puppet…why are you standing here?” Golden Freddy questioned. The voice of a young girl that came from the male bear suit was very contrasting, but Puppet remained unfazed and continued to focus on the wall.

“Tonight, is the night he died.” 

Golden Freddy fidgeted slightly at the mention of the man. All year it was taboo among their group to mention the purple guy. He couldn’t hurt them anymore. So, there wasn’t any reason to talk about him. The bear wrung her large phantasmal suit hands together. She didn’t like being here. Even with the wall covering the metal door the area brought up bad memories. Bad, horrible, terrible memories. She could still see that evil grin in her mind.

“I-it’s been a year and h-”

Puppet cut Golden Freddy off before she could finish, tone coldly even, “Our situation was different. He was immediately sealed away.” A note of relief seeped into the gift giver’s voice, “Thankfully…” The relief vanished as quickly as it’d come. “But it’s raining tonight. Like when he died.” Puppet turned his masked face to his companion. As usual the mask bared a wide smile, but the tone was clearly questioning, “Do you remember how the Spring Bonnie suit was soaked?”

Golden Freddy nodded, the suit head’s wide jaws making it look clunky. “Yeah, that’s why…” The sudden sensation of dread swept over Golden Freddy. Her phantom form began to shiver fearfully, “Oh no…"

“Let’s hope I’m wrong” Puppet said grimly, almost in a whisper.

 

Past the wall was the sealed off safe room. Once a storage room was now a private tomb for the carcass embedded in the decaying Spring Bonnie hybrid suit. The heavy metal door to the safe room completely sealed off no light was let in, leaving the small room a pitch-black void. Large water droplet dropped one by one onto the slowly withering animatronic. The slumped animatronic was gradually soaked down to the rotting corpse within it. Raindrops that fell on the two bunny ears eventually caused one to slump further down. Subsequently the head titled further against it’s chest with a faint creak from the neck joint.

The sound of something shifting, like rats or mice skittering, against the concrete floor broke up the inconsistent plopping of raindrops. It was brief, and the rain resumed to be the only sound that filled the room. Abruptly something was dragged in the room. A moment after, rough scuffs of something continued amidst the raindrops hitting the animatronic, arcade cabinets, and concrete floor. Pools of rainwater collected at random points of the room and would remain for some time with no holes or cracks present for it to seep out of.

A sharp creak came from the arm of the Spring Bonnie suit. The hand had twitched its way forward enough to cause the elbow joint to adjust itself. Slowly a presence in the suit was beginning to stir. Jerkily the foul, rotting, suit hand grabbed further forward, and the suit’s torso followed. Sickening squelching of a corpse still in the act of decaying, accompanied the various rusting; blood crusted, joints that let out creaky cries of protest at being moved.

Erratically the other arm fumbled forward causing the back of its hand to scrape across the ground, leaving flakes of foul, gross, matted fur behind. Finally, the head of the shambling abomination twitched. The plastic eyes seemed to gain a bit of focus as the head shook in place, almost trembling in pain. Its gaze seemed to focus down at its hands. Clumsily it lifted the one that was turned upright, failing a few times before managing the strength to keep it held up.

Breathy rasps hissed through the air before understandable words were managed, “W-wha-tt?”

It was dark but dark stains could be easily made out around the joints of the suit. Silver-white light began to glow from the plastic eyes as the phantom’s consciousness took full hold of the suit, and all too vivid memories flashed through a horrendously pained mind. The suit shook violently as if afraid of the quickly enraged spirit inside it. Defiantly the entity tried to yank off the suit’s mask but quickly found it was securely stuck to his head, and just as quickly found out it severely aggravated the pain that was already reigning over his mind.

The ill thought action also caused what balance, it barely had, to fail and the newly possessed animatronic came crashing down. Fuming, with shaking arms the rotting hybrid suit brought itself back up to its knees. As it stared down at the ground, full of anger and hate, its realization sank in.

He was dead. They’d caused him to KILL himself. With his own suit.

Violent shaking became violent thrashing, the animatronic monster flung its arms upward, clutching his head. An earsplitting metallic shriek, unnaturally organic compared to the others, tore the air asunder. The still decaying Spring-Bonnie, sitting on its flesh entwined knees, thrashed about violently creating all manners of creaking, clanking, and squelching of rotting flesh. Phantasmal blood to begin oozing from it. Thick red liquor seeped from its joints and poured from its mouth.

Losing balance again, the animatronic crashed down. Heaving in anger, the bunny dragged its matted head along the ground until it could see the safe room door. A low his came from between its dual jaws as ectoplasmic blood continued so ooze from them.

“You…” A male voice growled out from it. Fueled by anger he began working his way back up to his hands. “I know your there.” 

He didn’t know how, and didn’t care how, but he could sense their presence. Which ones they were he didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. Shaky, but steadier, the ragged animatronic got up to his knees and then finally to his feet. He took his first steps in his new state of being, each step an unsteady lurch much like a zombie.

A hissing growl came out in the place of words before he reached the door. His new plastic eyes clicked downward towards the door handle but, too his shock, the door handle was gone. He stood there, shaking, in disbelief that quickly became outrage. Defiant the possessed Spring-Bonnie banged a matted hand against the metal door but found it even studier than he recalled. The animatronic eventually gave up on his attempts and stood there seething at the obstruction. Heaving, ragged, rasps frothed from his jaws as the ectoplasm continued to ooze through the gaps between the suit’s teeth.

Then, he began chuckling to himself, deep and raspy. The suit’s shoulders jittered and bounced as the chuckles steadily built up. Manic laughter soon filled the room as the crazed animatronic’s head swung back and forth. Still not firm on its feet, he soon had to correct his footing. The laughter settled down to raspy chuckles as he leered at the door, or more so what he knew was beyond it.

“Congrats! We’re stuck here together-FOREVER! You brats and ME. Like some fucked up family!” The demented laughing animatronic stumbled backwards, until he ended up back on the very spot he’d died on. He slumped up against the wall and slid down to the ground. Animatronic teeth stained with his dried blood sneered between rasping breaths, “You tried to get rid of me-But I’m still here! I’M STILL HERE! And now, I’LL ALWAYS BE HERE!”

 

Out in the hall Puppet stood ridged, arms crossed, and his fingers clenched tightly. He’d hoped he was wrong, but, it’d been made evident with all the banging against the door and outright yelling that, what he’d feared had come to fruition. The Purple Guy was back and now, they were stuck with him.

By now the others no doubt knew of his return, but at least this time he was trapped…

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been wanting to write this out for a while now, but am unsure where to place in the series. Whether to have it be a series of flashbacks or as an epilogue. So, until then, I'm going to leave this up as a one-shot. 
> 
> It should be note that this is an au based on the canon prior to Sister Location's release with a personal take on the series. I don't intent to include anything from Sister Location beyond as I'd have to pretty much toss the story I had planned out the window. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think and check out the rest of my series if you're interested!


End file.
